


hands on me, eyes on you

by numberonevip



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but minghao is noisy, but pure sin, consensual voyeurism, cos minghao isn't noisy during sex, i am gonna stop now, idk how to tag, it is very short, like one dildo, like short short, mingyu has a love hate relationship with the dildo, mingyu is mad, mingyu realises that he is into voyeurism, only when he wants to be, please read this mess and tell me how it is, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonevip/pseuds/numberonevip
Summary: this sinful show Minghao put on for him, it will forever be etched his mind.





	hands on me, eyes on you

Watching that _obnoxiously_ big red dildo disappear and reappear from his view into Minghao’s ass every few seconds is an absolute torture. Unable to touch the other is a bigger torture. It doesn’t help that he is on the chair, his erection straining rather painfully against his briefs with only his hands to help himself, while his boyfriend, fully naked against the white sheets of their bed, ass pushed up, fully immersed in pleasure.   
  
 Mingyu had tried closing his eyes but that only made him hyper-aware of the blissed-out sounds spilling out of the other. Each moan, whimper, gasp amplified, his own cock twitching in response and the heat in his lower region churn making it unbearably difficult to stay still. He groans, after taking his member out of the bindings of his undergarments, large fingers immediately latching around the length, giving himself a few tentative strokes. Minghao wasn’t even this loud when they fucked, always opting to sink his teeth onto his shoulders or sucking his lips off. Besides, there is no way Mingyu could keep his eyes closed for long, especially not when the younger was putting up such a sinful show. Slender, skilled fingers that had always wrapped themselves around his cock, trailing down this length teasingly and pumping at just the right places at the right time always never failing to drive him off the edge, now pushing and pulling at the base of the toy.  The toy moving in and out of his tight pretty pink hole in deep slow strokes, reminding Mingyu how his own member had always slid in and out.  Ass rocking back and forth, in sync with the movements of the toy accompanied by moaning out of his name. Legs littered with, now fading bite marks and hickeys, from previous rounds a few days ago. An especially loud and choked sob that comes from Minghao goes straight to his dick and he lets out a strangled groan, flicking his wrist to keep up.   
  
“Baby, that’s it,” he says breathlessly after finding his voice, “hold it at that spot and do it again.”   
  
Just a few more, Mingyu knows how sensitive Minghao is, having had made him cum twice with just his fingers in him. Mingyu doesn’t need to see to know just how wrecked and flushed Minghao would look right now. Just a few more strokes for the younger to come. For Minghao to sporadically clench around the toy like he always does around his member. Mingyu never pegged himself as the type who would be into voyeurism, but considering all things, he is sure he can get off by watching Minghao get off at this stage.   
  
_Oh,_ Mingyu thinks, letting out a hiss as he pumps himself faster,   _he is close_  
  
Mingyu feels his mouth going dry as he eyes hungrily the way with each stroke ( _he knows it is delivered to his prostate_ ), Minghao whimpers his name repeatedly, legs quaking more violently each time, the movement of his body becoming more irregular and erratic. Just one more. Unblinking, he swallows the lump in his throat, still jerking himself with clumsy strokes, and…  
  
Mingyu doesn’t know if he screamed or cried but he surely just had one of the best climaxes of his life.  His chest heaving in an attempt to calm down, he watches the younger collapse onto the bed in a panting mess, exhausted from his own high. Mingyu lets his previously preoccupied hands fall to the side and Minghao proceeds to flop onto his back against the pillow, legs spread out. Giving Mingyu a full view of _everything._ From his gaping hole, to cock resting against his inner thigh. His nipples still taut and pink from all the foreplay, chest, neck and face flushed in a pretty shade of pink. He isn’t even going to start about the expression on the other’s face. The whole situation had been _unfairly_ unfair.   
  
Not really, considering how Mingyu had challenged the younger to introduce him to something new and exciting in the bedroom. This just meant he would have to think of something bigger in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short piece I wrote since I couldn't sleep on the aeroplane ride and I really hope you enjoyed it. I am still not confident in my skills when it comes to writing anything mature, constructive feedback is very welcome.   
> kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
